disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward
Edward is Wendy's husband, and Jane and Danny's father in Disney's 2002 film Return to Never Land, the sequel to the 1953 film Peter Pan. Background Personality Edward is a caring, soft-spoken and loving husband and father. He has faith in his family that they will be happy while he's gone away to fight the Nazi and Fascist Regimes in Eastern Europe and Northern Africa. While it is unknown if he believes in Peter Pan or not, the opening scene featuring in which he stands with Wendy while she points out Never Land to Jane and Danny shows that he has no problem with her stories of Peter Pan and Never Land. It can be assumed he dislikes Hitler no less than anyone else, and wants the Germans to pay for their unprovoked aggression and attempts to exact revenge for the Treaty of Versailles. Appearances ''Return to Never Land'' In the beginning, Edward is first seen holding Jane and standing next to Wendy, who is holding Danny, and together, they look out the nursery window to which Wendy points to Never Land (second star to the right and straight on 'til morning). Later on in the movie, it is learned that World War II has broken out and that many men have been asked to leave their families to protect their country from the impending attack by the Nazi Regime, which has just annexed France and installed a puppet government. So Edward is drafted to fight in the war, and hugs his family goodbye, telling them that he'll be home before they know it, and he also assigns Jane to take care of Wendy and Danny while he's away fighting the forces of Hitler and Mussolini. Edward then climbs into the army truck and tells his family one last time that he loves them as the truck leaves. Edward isn't seen throughout the film, but is mentioned by Jane that he left her in charge after it is decided that all the children are being evacuated to the country because of the Luftwaffe's nightly bombing raids on London in the lead-up to Operation Sea Lion, which eventually fails due to the Royal Air Force, civilian action, and massive losses on the Soviet front (which eventually led Germany to lose the war). In the end, after Jane returns home from Never Land, and as she and Wendy and Danny watch Peter fly home, the army truck pulls up to their house. Edward gets out, returning home after being evacuated from Dunkirk, France with the rest of the military in France. The allies pulled out after Hitler called off Operation Sea Lion in order to focus on Operation Barbarossa (invasion of the Soviet Union), although the Third Reich still continued to occupy France. The family goes out to reunite with Edward, and Peter Pan and Tinker Bell fly home to Never Land. Gallery Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-129.jpg Tumblr.jpg E8c788f8c6a9226dcfceeeefa6084084.jpg 7332.jpg 6500.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-69.jpg|Wendy looking out the window at Neverland with Edward, Jane, and Danny Trivia *In the original story, his name is not mentioned when Wendy grew up and married him. *Unless he would have resigned his commission by then, Edward would have probably taken part in the Allied invasion of Normandy, or D-Day, four years later. *While Jane is in Never Land, she has two flashbacks. The first one shows Edward comforting her just before he leaves for war. *As the film takes place in 1940, Edward's return at the end of the film means that he was most likely one of the soldiers ferried back across the English channel during the Evacuation of Dunkirk. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:English characters Category:Lovers Category:Military characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters